Une Nouvelle Ére
by IGIBAB
Summary: Célestia et Luna quittent le trône. Twilight est, depuis à peine quelques secondes, l'unique régente d'Equestria. Voici ses premières paroles. Écrit dans le cadre des Lunatiques en 2014, le thème était "Twilight monte sur le trône". Hélas rendu trop tard pour le concours, je l'ai quand même finie. Intégralement écrit et imaginé sur cette musique "House of glass" de 4everfreebrony


Une Nouvelle Ère

L'alicorne leva les yeux au ciel. Le soleil était magnifique, resplendissant dans un océan de bleu, tacheté ici et là de nuages blancs qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer la beauté de la scène.

Les cloches retentissaient depuis le palais et dans tout le pays. Et leur son clair et pur donnait à la violette une irrésistible envie de sourire.

Devant les marches de son palais, une immense foule, bien plus importante que toute la population de Ponyville, attendait impatiemment ses mots.

Les princesses des astres, ainsi que tous ses amis se trouvaient à ses côtés. Prêt d'elle. Plus que jamais. Parmi les visages présents, aucun n'affichait autre chose qu'un sourire. Bienveillant pour certains, ravi pour d'autres, parfois, et même souvent, les deux.

Sa robe était superbement taillée, Rarity s'était vraiment surpassée pour cette occasion unique. Une longue pièce d'un rouge bordeaux, arrangée d'une ligne de petits motifs blancs remontant jusqu'à l'accroche autour du cou, flottant légèrement dans la brise légère. Des ornements verts émeraudes paraient ses sabots, ceints dans des souliers dorés.

Voilà. Elle y était. Cet instant qui l'avait tellement effrayé ces derniers jours. Tant de pression s'était accumulée, toute cette panique dans les derniers instants, alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas son texte pour son discours.

Et pourtant, maintenant, elle y était. Ses mentors, les deux princesses, ex-princesses désormais, venaient d'adresser leurs derniers mots en tant que régentes légitimes d'Equestria. À présent, leur rôle se limiterait à celles de conseillères, et d'éternelles déesses en charge de la course des astres.

Fièrement, sur sa tête, siégeait désormais plus que sa couronne de princesse de l'amitié. C'était maintenant la couronne de la princesse d'Equestria. La seule.

Ce n'était pas si terrible en réalité. Certes, elle n'avait pas retrouvé le texte de son discours, mais étrangement, cela ne lui importait pas actuellement. Ses amis étaient là. Tous. Sans exceptions. Et elle savait qu'avec eux, rien n'était impossible pour elle.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la foule, passant longuement son regard sur chaque poney présent, avec le visage serein et bienveillant du dirigeant fier et heureux de ses sujets, de cette confiance, et du magnifique, bien que lourd, devoir qu'elle incarnait désormais.

Et les mots qu'elle prononça restèrent gravés à jamais dans la mémoire de chacun, mais aussi dans leur cœur et dans l'Histoire.

"Je n'ai jamais rêvé de devenir une princesse. Même étant petite, j'étais déjà bien trop occupée à lire mes livres pour avoir ce genre d'ambition. Tout au plus, réussir mes études pour faire plaisir à mes parents, et pour moi-même."

L'alicorne marqua une petite pause. Non pas parce qu'elle cherchait ses mots, simplement parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle devait marquer une pause maintenant.

Et en effet, parmi la foule qui s'intriguait de cet étrange début de discours, un bruit comparable à celui d'une trompette retentit, attirant les regards des poneys.

Une licorne à la crinière rayée violet et blanche venait de se moucher bruyamment, et elle essuyait à présent ses yeux rendus humides par l'émotion.

"Je suis si fière de toi..." murmura la mère de l'alicorne.

Sa fille leur sourit, à elle et son père, avant de reprendre :

"Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que j'allais me trouver ici aujourd'hui, j'aurais très probablement crû qu'on se moquait de moi. Et pourtant, depuis peu, depuis que je vous ai vu tous réunis ici, depuis que mes amis m'entourent, je sens petit à petit, au plus profond de moi, que c'est ma place.

Je prends le flambeau de celle qui fut mon modèle, mon instructrice, et probablement la jument qui me fit faire les meilleurs choix de ma vie. Parfois m'y obligeant même, comme lorsqu'il fut question de m'envoyer ici, à Ponyville, pour y faire des rencontres qui changèrent ma vie. À jamais.

J'espère de tout mon cœur faire une aussi excellente princesse qu'elle. La tâche ne sera pas facile, mais aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, et ce dans tout ce que ce devoir aura à me faire faire.

L'on m'appelle la princesse de l'amitié, et c'est vrai. Je n'aurais jamais été bien loin sans mes amis. Car c'est probablement la chose la plus importante que j'ai apprise : On ne peut pas tout surmonter tout seul. On ne peut pas vivre seul. Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un avec qui partager les bons moments, mais aussi les difficultés. L'amitié est la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Jamais vous ne devez abandonner vos amis. Même si c'est dur, même si cela semble parfois impossible.

En retour, vous recevrez l'aide de ces derniers, mais aussi d'autres choses mille fois plus merveilleuses que je ne peux décrire par de simple mots.

C'est pourquoi je fais cette demande..."

Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui la regardaient, émus par tant de beauté dans ses paroles.

"Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike... Voudriez-vous bien m'aider tout au long de cette importante mission qui sera de gouverner Equestria ? De rester avec moi jusqu'au bout ?"

"Sérieusement Twilight ? Tu penses qu'on risque de dire non ?"

"Duuuuh, t'en pose de ces questions !"

La rose eut un petit rire.

"Oh très chère, ça me semblait pourtant évident !"

"On sera avec toi."

"Yeeeehaw ! J'pense qu'c'est clair ! On t'laissera jamais tomber !"

"Tu peux toujours compter sur moi !"

Le dragonnet bomba le torse, avant de se relâcher en marmonnant en riant :

"C'est pas comme si j'avais autre part où aller."

"Je vais avoir besoin de mon assistant numéro un. Plus que jamais."

Le petit reptile eut un petit sourire.

Toutes avaient des faces radieuses, et en cet instant, l'alicorne réalisa une fois de plus la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir de tels amis. Elle était heureuse au delà de tout ce qui était possible. Une petite goutte perla de son œil, étincelant de mille feux sous la lumière du jour, une larme de bonheur qu'elle recueilli d'un sabot, avant de revenir à son discours.

Elle dirigea son regard vers la grande alicorne blanche, qui lui rendit un regard bienveillant, et empli de fierté. Elle avait fait le meilleur des choix en la nommant, jamais elle n'en avait douté, et elle était extrêmement contente de sa justesse dans une telle décision.

La nouvelle princesse énonça alors, comme un écho du passé :

"Cher peuple d'Equestria. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris une chose des plus importante. Vous pouvez croire en vos rêves, comme vous pouvez ne pas en avoir. D'où vous veniez, qui que vous soyez, et peu importe ce que vous désirez accomplir. Je sais désormais que la plus grande chose qui importe, c'est d'être avec ses amis. Qu'avec eux, peut-être que vous ne réussirez pas ce que vous voulez, mais jamais ce ne seront des regrets qui vous suivront.

Tout ce que vous avez vécu avec eux sera tellement au dessus, que la peine, les problèmes, et même les éventuelles disputes disparaîtront d'elles-mêmes. Pour ne laisser place qu'à de bons instants, que vous chérirez plus que tout."

Les six derrière elle s'échangèrent des regards et des sourires, se remémorant chacun les instants passé avec les autres. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Même entres-elles, il y avait eu des désaccord. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elles se tenaient côte à côte, et aucune n'aurait pu imaginer cette situation autrement qu'ensembles.

"Quelque soit le chemin que vous empruntez, si vous êtes avec vos amis, vos vrais amis, ceux que vous chérissez plus que tout et qui vous le rendent un peu plus chaque jour, ceux avec qui vous riez, ceux qui partagent votre douleur, alors ce sera toujours un chemin où vous jetterez un regard en arrière avec un sourire ému, et où vous verrez l'avenir sans peur ni doutes."

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'elle conclut alors son discours. L'auditoire avait bu chacune de ses paroles, et quelque part au fond d'eux, tous s'en ressentaient grandis. Quelque chose de nouveau s'était ajouté à eux, ou plutôt venait de se réveiller. Comme s'ils avaient toujours su cela, mais qu'ils ne s'en étaient jamais rendu compte. Chacun avait vibré au son de ses paroles.

C'est alors que l'ancienne princesse du soleil se pencha vers son ancienne élève.

"Puis-je dire quelques mots, votre majesté ?" sourit-elle.

La violette s'émut de si peu, et répondit :

"Vous en aurez toujours le droit, toujours."

L'alicorne se redressa alors, prononçant :

"Les paroles de la princesse Twilight sont de loin les plus belles, et les plus sages que j'ai pu entendre. Je pense que chacun d'entre vous se rend compte, ou alors commence à comprendre si ce n'était pas le cas, quelle magnifique princesse elle fait déjà.

Ma sœur et moi-même avons évoqué la raison de notre abdication. Mais il y a autre chose, de bien différent. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons jugées que nous avions accomplis notre devoir envers Equestria, et que nous étions désormais libre de le confier à d'autre, que nous nous retirons. Mais parce qu'il nous est apparut que notre rôle dans ce pays s'arrêtait ici, que nous ne pourrions rien lui apporter de plus que ce que nous lui avons déjà amené. Equestria a eu besoin de nous lors de ses crises les plus graves, pour redevenir un pays paisible et heureux. Notre devoir a été de lui faire retrouver ce calme, en arrêtant les menaces qui le gangrenait, et en le redressant.

Aujourd'hui, cet état a été atteint. Et si nous arrêtons, c'est pour pouvoir le confier à une jument bien plus apte à le gérer en ces temps tranquilles. D'un pays effondré, nous en avons fait un pays libre. Et maintenant, le devoir de la princesse Twilight Sparkle, et nous sommes sûr qu'elle y arrivera bien mieux que nous n'en serions capable, est de faire d'Equestria un pays épanouie, bienheureux, et où les plus belles valeurs de sa princesse sont transmises.

Ce n'est pas seulement l'avènement de la princesse de l'amitié que nous célébrons en ce jour. Comme elle l'a si bien dit, ses amis seront aussi là pour l'épauler tout au long de son règne. Et ceci est un signe de l'ère qui s'annonce devant nous tous. Une ère où l'entraide sera la plus grande des force, ou les craintes de chacun seront balayées par le soutient de tous.

J'ai foi en cet avenir, tout comme j'ai toujours eu foi en ma très chère élève et en ses amis. Et j'ai foi en vous tous, peuple d'Equestria."

La jument à la crinière ondulée recula de quelques pas, indiquant qu'elle avait fini son discours. La princesse regarda alors Luna, mais celle-ci se contenta de répondre :

"Ma sœur a déjà tout dit. J'ai autant confiance en vous qu'elle."

L'ancienne élève la remercia d'un sourire et se tourna à nouveau vers la foule.

"Je ne vous décevrais pas," conclut-elle.

Un très discret signe de tête, et les trompettes sonnèrent alors. Les tambours furent bien vite surpassé par le tonnerre d'applaudissement et de claquement de sabot au sol que faisaient les poneys. Des feux d'artifices explosaient de partout, des serpentins tombaient du ciel.

Et ce fut, comme le disait Celestia, le début d'une nouvelle ère.

* * *

"Alors ? Ça te plaît ? Ça te plaît ? Ça te plaît ? Ça te plaît ? Ça te plaît ? Est-ce que ça te plaît, dis ?"

L'alicorne sourit.

"Honnêtement, je pense que ça ferais une très bonne histoire, même si je doute être capable d'un tel discours, surtout en improvisation. D'où t'es venue cette idée Pinkie ?"

"Et bien je me disais, Candance dirige l'Empire de Cristal parce que Celestia l'a nommé là-bas, alors qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle nommait quelqu'un d'autre à la tête d'Equestria ? Et si c'était Twilight ? J'y ai pensé, pensé, pensé et encore pensé, et j'ai voulu faire quelque chose. Gummy m'a aussi aidé."

Twilight rit.

"En tout cas, ce que tu as écris est très beau. C'est même exactement ce que je ressens. Merci Pinkie, ça me rend très heureuse de savoir que tu me connais aussi bien. Et je suis également surprise de savoir que tu écris parfois."

"Entre-nous, c'est surtout Gummy qui aime bien écrire !"


End file.
